


Missing you

by BloodyScars



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reaction to Derek leaving Beacon Hills, straight after 3A episode 12. </p><p>Stiles is miserable and he won't tell anyone why. After all they don't know about Derek and him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought i'd help ya'll out during this hell of a hiatus
> 
> my best friend just edited it for me so read ahead my lovelies.

Stiles was miserable and Scott didn’t know what to do. Stiles tried to hide it at first but it had been weeks and he was just not himself anymore. Everyone else had noticed too and no one knew why he was acting this way. I mean Jennifer had gone, his dad was alive and even Derek was gone so now Stiles didn’t have to stay up all night researching for him. Scott was stumped and didn’t know how help his best friend anymore. Sheriff Stilinski had even started to miss his sons sarcastic comments and he wished the kid would lighten up. All he does now is sit in his room moping. Barely says anything anymore.

Stiles ran his hands through his hair once again. He was in desperate need of a hair cut. Ever since everything had happened Stiles had been lost. Completely lost.

He heard a knock on his door “Come in.” He said surprising himself by how dry and rough his voice sounded. A fiery redheaded teenager walked through the door. Walking up to Stiles she pulled him up by his shirt. “Up,” she stated. “shower and get changed; Now!”

“Lydia, not now. I’m busy”

“Stiles I get that you feel like crap. I don’t know why exactly but you have to stop moping around” Stiles rubbed his hand over his eyes and stood up. He didn’t feel like arguing with Lydia right now. He stood up and went to the bathroom, undressed himself and got into the shower. He turned the water to hot and stood under it. He didn’t know how long he had been standing under the shower head but eventually he got out and found clothes laid out on his bed with Lydia sitting on his desk chair. “Get dressed, we’re going out for breakfast.”

“Lydia I’m not hung-”

“We’re going out for breakfast.” She replied sternly, walking out of the room. Stiles slipped his jeans on and put his shirt over his head. He found Lydia, Isaac and Scott downstairs.

They left a few minutes later saying they were meeting everyone at the diner. Once they reached the diner they all got out of the car and found Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Allison all sitting in a booth talking to each other. Aiden stood up to greet their friends and his girlfriend. After kissing Lydia on the cheek he lead her to the seats. Isaac sat next to Allison, holding her hand and Scott sat on the last open space of the booth. Stiles moved a chair to the head of the table and sat down as well. Joining his friends.

They all chatted for awhile talking about anything. Stiles didn’t contribute much, only answering a few questions with simple one worded answers but he didn’t miss the raised eyebrow Lydia gave Scott. He looked down not finding his food very appealing. He wasn’t lying earlier when he told Lydia he wasn’t hungry.

He heard the little bell at the door, signaling that someone had entered. “Derek?” Scott said. Stiles’ head shot up and he turned around his breath catching in his throat. Derek was standing there watching him with Cora standing next to him. Stiles felt anger rising up inside him. Anger at Derek for leaving. He stood up and walked towards the older man.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

“We decided to come back,” Derek replied. “I missed you.” He said softly so only Stiles would hear.

Stiles shook his head. “If that was true you would of called or tried to contact me and you didn’t Derek. You just left! You didn’t even tell me that you were going!” He wiped his eyes, furious at himself that he was tearing up.

“Stiles-” Derek said putting his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Stiles said loudly. “You can’t just come back and think everything would be back to normal, you hurt me Derek.”

“I know and I’m-”

“You’re what? You’re sorry? If you were sorry you would’ve come back weeks ago but no you just left without telling me and y-you didn’t even say g-goodbye” Stiles choked up and before anyone saw him crying he ran out of the diner.

Everyone sat in stunned silence. Every single person in the diner was watching Derek standing alone wondering what the hell just happened.

“Derek,” Scott said softly, standing up. “What was that about?”

“Stiles.” Derek said softly. Before anyone could stop him he ran past his sister and out the door chasing Stiles. The others automatically got out of their seats and chased after Derek and Stiles wondering what the hell just happened and why Stiles had been so angry unless….

Derek caught up to Stiles pulling the boy towards him. “Stiles,” he stated, “please just listen to me. I’m begging you.” Stiles just stared at him so Derek started speaking again. “I’m sorry for leaving and I’m sorry for not saying goodbye but I was so scared. I was scared you would convince me to stay but I needed to get Cora out of Beacon Hills. We needed a fresh start and the only way we could do that was to be away from everyone. I’m sorry, I honestly am and I know you won’t believe me. I’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness Stiles. Anything.” Stiles looked around them noticing that they now had an audience. Their friends were all watching them.

“You might want to stand back a bit Derek, our friends are all here. They might get an idea.”

“I don’t care. They’re going to find out sooner of later.” Derek brushed his hand down Stiles shoulder and his arm until he reached the younger boys hand. He grasped the younger boys hand in his.

“Do you really mean it?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded.

“I’m still mad at you.” He stated.

“I know,” Derek replied softly. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Stiles asked. Derek smirked and Stiles smiled in response to it.

Derek leaned into Stiles pressing his lips against the younger boys. Stiles smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist clinging onto the older mans shirt as he did. They parted and Derek found Stiles crying softly.

“Hey what’s wrong baby?” He asked wiping a tear from Stiles cheek.

“I just missed you so much” he replied resting his forehead against the other mans.

“I’ll never leave you alone again” Derek said. “I promise.”

Stiles nuzzled his face into Derek’s neck and hugged him tightly, afraid to let him go. Derek put his arms around the boy. “I love you” he whispered in Stiles’ hear.

Stiles stepped back and Derek felt cold all of a sudden. Stiles looked at him angrily. His eyes narrowed. “Stiles? I mean I um if you’re not ready for that the-“

Stiles turned around and walked away from him. “Stiles!” Derek called. Stiles stopped and said “I wanted to say it first.”

“Say what?” Derek said teasingly.

“You know what” he replied. Derek laughed and walked towards him.

“Okay then, let’s pretend I never said it okay?”

“Yeah because I’m bound to forget that. You’re an idiot”

“But you love me right?” Derek asked uncertainly. In all honesty he was terrified of what Stiles was going to say.

“Obviously I love you” He replied pecking Derek on the cheeks. “Now come on, I’m hungry you can buy me some more breakfast. Speaking of which. We kind of all left our food on the table. We should go back”

“I’ll ask the cook to make us some more” Danny said. It was his dad’s diner so it wasn’t a big deal that they left their food there. Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and ran back towards the diner. Once they were inside they sat at the booth the others were all just sitting on, except now it was clean and the waitress came back when everyone else was seated as well. “Now do you kids all want the same thing? We’ll re-make everything for you.”

“Thank you so much” Allison replied.

“You can share with me.” Stiles said whispering into Derek’s ear.

Once all the food was placed in front of them Scott begun to talk. “Okay Stiles, Derek. You guys need to start talking. When did all this start?” He gestured to the two of them. “Can you guys just tell us everything?”

“Okay well it started that night Matt locked us in the police station and Derek and I got paralysed. I don’t exactly know how we told each other that we liked each other but well that’s when we realised that something was happening between the two of us”

“After that, I kept coming to his house at night and we’d talk and watch movies constantly” Derek said continuing the story.

“And then eventually we kissed and Derek asked me to be his boyfriend and then we just kept it a secret. Derek didn’t want any enemies finding out about us incase they realised how close we are he was afraid they’d hurt me. We stopped seeing each other for a while when I said I couldn’t deal with him and all his werewolf stuff anymore. I kind of wanted to be normal you know?”

“So we stopped seeing each other, we didn’t talk, so I tried to bury my pain by seeing Jennifer.”

“Which then resulted in me hating the bitch!” Stiles cut in.

Derek smiled and continued speaking. “Once she was out of the picture I went to Stiles’ house once more and we talked for hours and…” Their friends watched as Derek stared into Stiles eyes and smiled. They were both obviously remembering what they did that night and judging by their faces it must have been amazing. Lydia smiled at them.

“Then the next day I woke up and Derek was gone, normally he would stay the night. When I got to school and Scott told me that Derek and Cora left well that was when I started acting the way I did.” Stiles told them.

“So all that time you were just heartbroken?” Lydia commented. Stiles blushed.

“Yeah, I guess.” He nuzzled his head into Derek’s neck, breathing his scent in.

“Well I approve of your relationship,” Scott stated. “Your one of the few people who has ever made him stop eating curly fries” Stiles gained eye contact with his best friend and he knew that Scott was entirely happy for him in every way possible.

The day had passed and Stiles and Derek were curled up on Stiles bed together.

“You know I’m still mad at you.” Stiles whispered.

“I know,” Derek replied kissing the boy’s head. “I’ll spend however long it takes to make it up to you. I promise.”

Stiles smiled and kissed his werewolf boyfriend on the lips. “But I’m glad you’re back I’ve missed you so much.”


End file.
